Unscripted: Dangers Unseen
After Saber's Inquisitorius Obligation triggers, the agents find their island timeshare neighbors to be extremely irresponsible pet owners... Takes place during the interim between Parts V and VI of The Geharr Incident. Agents * Alro * Zeevo the Hutte Hutt * Saber Scintel * Hack * Aiden * R0C-K4 "Rocky" Mission Report Summary by James The Broker sends the gang away to Meihanna Island from Geharr proper to gain more information on the Crown Prince, as well as the whereabouts of his mother. It also provides them a chance to lay low while the heat is on in the city. Their cover is that of a home buying trip for Thala the Hutt. We pickup with the agents there! Rogesh helps with disguises, but they aren’t up to his normal standard. Alro knows that there is a glorious nature reserve that houses the Royal Retreat. Due to security scrutiny Alro leaves his armor behind, but the group is able to lie his way in on the premise of searching for some land to buy. Security directs the group to see Landsmaster Garse. Security inside wants to take weapons, but Zeevo convinces them to let 4 people keep theirs. The guys don’t recognize Zeevo as anything other than who he says he is, however R0C draws their eye and Zeevo has to leave a 5,000 credits deposit. Garse informs the gang that Meihanna is only for the Royal family. Zeevo and Saber suggest that perhaps an investment by Desilijic could help the family retain power. Garse accepts and puts them up in a guest house. Zeevo and R0C spot a small Deon girl looking at us, Zeevo notices that she looks like she could be related to Garse. Zeevo, Saber, and R0C go for a walk and take in the sunset. Alro spots a notice that Emeni Garse (the girl from earlier) has gone missing. Zeevo calls Garse and lets him know that they spotted her at the end of the meeting. He meets their suggestion with skepticism, suggesting that it could be her cousin. R0C pulls up the visual feed. He says that Faenne, the cousin, is the girl in the video. Hack looks into the family, and can’t find much, but he does get Faenne’s family’s contact info, conveniently in the adjacent villa. Aiden, Alro, and Saber head to the villa in the morning and are greeted by a woman, Denae, with dark hair. Saber reassures her that they are there to help, but he can’t sense her emotions in the Force. She calls a man, Rall, to come to the door. He looks very similar. Saber senses 2 beings upstairs, but gets nothing on Daene and Rall. One of the organics is an adult, the other is a child, and their minds are terrorized. Alro thinks that Rall and Danae are siblings, not spouses as they presented. Denae invites them in to take a seat, as they enter Saber senses a silhouette 2 blank spot in the Force and hears a clicking, like nails on a hard floor. Saber tries to suggest to leave, but Daene pushes them to stay. Saber dips into the darkside and binds them all. The illusion masking the invisible one reveals it to be a Hrosima Tiger. Saber regains control and reaches to the light and wraps himself in the protection of the Force. One reaches out to unleash on Saber, but his Force shield blocks much of the incoming damage. The other zaps Aiden for 14 damage. Aiden flees outside, and looks for another entrance, but can’t spot one. Alro pulls out a concussion grenade from her utility belt and gets it close enough to hit the siblings. The tiger roars and Aiden and Alro are scared! Saber isn’t scared and meows back! Hack tries to fly over in the speeder, but isn’t able to go faster than usual. Alro runs upstairs and finds a man and girl, emaciated, bindered on the floor. Denae tries to lightning Saber, and misses, but it’s enough to break the tiger free. It leaps at Saber, initially he makes a step back, but the Tiger chases him down. It lands a pair of Force-aided blow to Saber, drawing blood. Aiden blasts one, causing a minor injury. Saber’s saber shoots from Aedra to his hand, and he attacks the tiger, but it nimbly dodges out of the way. The attack leaves an opening and Saber fails to throw the Tiger. Danae commands it to go to Emeni and it bursts out through the back window. The trio arrives in the speeder, ready to tip the tide! Saber slashes Rall, and a great GONG sounds. Hack leaps in and thwacks the saber from Danae’s hand. R0C hops in and strikes Rall down. Alro frees the pair upstairs, who beg her for water. Zeevo flows down from the speeder and slashes Danae down with his sword cane, taking her head off. As the gang approaches the guardhouse, Emeni drives a saber through her father. She deflects hails of blaster fire, and the tiger bowls over some of the guards. She jumps and lands in a landspeeder with her mother and drives away. The true Rall reveals that his wife was killed by the Inquisitorious. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions